Madness
by bellabambina248
Summary: Why would he have stars tattooed on his beautiful tanned back? I couldn't figure it out,  but I had my excuse; my brain had been frozen since he had kissed me a few minutes  earlier.  SasuNaru, Yaoi, Sasuke POV
1. Prologue

**Madness**

Hey everyone,

This is the third - and last- of my new stories. The other two are "My lovely spy" and "A letter from Naruto". I will only be continuing one or two of them, so make sure you let me know which you prefer.

This is a pilot chapter. It's a SasuNaru, and written in first person (Sasuke POV). Some things in this prologue might not add up, but everything will explain itself over time. Also, although most fictions start before Naruto and Sasuke got together and end when they do, this is completely different.

In fact, I think this might be one of the most bizarre fictions I have ever attempted to write.

**Note:** I am looking for people to critique- not beta- my original fiction. It's not a yaoi, but I would really appreciate any help I can get. If you are interested, send me a message.

I hope you enjoy it.

**The prologue **

I swallowed as he took off his ginger cotton shirt at a teasing pace. One by one, each star appeared. Why would he have stars tattooed on his beautiful tanned back? I couldn't figure it out, but I had my excuse; my brain had been frozen since he had kissed me a few minutes earlier.

"What are you doing? Put your shirt back on!" I hissed although I would have given half of my life for him to keep those kissable shoulders exposed.

He turned around to answer me, and time froze. Perfect abs. Perfect chest. Perfect buds. Perfect everything. I was sure my face had the dumbest most dazed expression that had ever been made. But I decided to postpone my ego's intervention, and let my Id live a little.

"P-put it on!" It was unlike me to shout, but I did. I yelled so loud, my throat later burned as if I had swallowed fire mixed with acid mixed with scorching sand.

He walked towards me, and leaned. I could hear my heart beating and my breaths hitch. His lids fluttered, and I could only stare like an idiot. "Sasuke."

"Yes," I gulped as I felt his hot vapor tickle my lips as he approached me.

"I..."

_Yes! Say it!_

"I..."

_Say it Naruto. Say you want me. _

"I don't know where to sleep."

_Yeah- What? Wait! What did he just say? _

I blinked a few times my mind started to clear up, "What did you say?"

"Are we going to sleep next to each other? I like to sleep nude, do you mind that?"

"Get out of my room."

"What?"

"Get out of my room!"

"W-what? What? Why?"

"Dobe, get out or I will make you." I pushed him.

"Teme, I will tell your brother!" He shouted at me furrowing his brows.

"Tell him after you get out," i shoved him outside my room and locked the door instantly.

_Damn him!_

Why did this stranger have to walk into my life and change everything? I felt angry. I felt frustrated. My brother had walked in my room with his blond friend- Deidara- and the idiot at sun-rise. He 'ordered' me to pretend as if Naruto was a friend who needed to stay a place to stay while his parents were out of town. I had refused at first, but the weasel blackmailed me. He threatened that he would tell father about my gay-porn stash. I had to agree. I could have insisted on my position, but the consequences could have included me disinherited.

I was roused out of my thoughts when he started banging against the door. Instantly, I heard my father's foot steps. The sound that I had always feared since it was often followed by severe physical pain. I rushed towards the door, hauling it open, and pulling Naruto inside before closing the door again.

"What are you doing? You want my father to throw you out into the streets? I had to beg to get him to accept you in our house."

"You are the one who threw me outside!"

"You are the one who started taking off your clothes just after he k-kissed me," I whispered the last word fearing that my father would hear it.

"So?"

"I-it's unnatural."

"Why?"

"We're both guys and my father- father might get the wrong idea about me." I straightened my facial expressions. "I don't like men."

"So you thought throwing me outside your room half naked would... what? Give a good impression?"

I frowned again not knowing how to answer to that. "Put your shirt on. You are _not _sleeping naked."

"Fine," His nose fluttered forcing me to see his non-sexy side. He then hissed 'stuck-up' under his breath as if I couldn't hear. I chose to ignore it however.

He started to put his shirt on watching me read one of my books, "Aren't you going to ask me why I have to be here."

"I assumed you are one of Itachi's boy-toys except you are too young for him to claim that you're his friend infront of my father. Close enough?"

"Wrong! I am Dadara's brother."

"His name is Deidara. If you are going to lie, put some thought into it."

"That's my nick name for Dadara nii-san."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Fine, I will tell you the truth."

He leaned towards me again. That man had no respect for personal space. "Not interested."

"I am an alien."

"So Itachi found you in a therapist's office. Had he gone through all the sane gay men in Konoha already?" I mocked, half knowing that no sane person would ever want to sleep with my raptor brother. I had always loved and respected Itachi, but the man was manipulative and sadistic. He had been preying on the self-conscious insecure boys and women, and whatever else had a reproductive organ.

"Don't believe me if you don't want. But really I am. I am from Jupiter."

I only hissed glaring at him.

"It's really hot there, and lonely. So I decided to come here to earth and plan for an invasion. Believe it!"

I blinked once with agitation deciding that I was going to give Itachi a piece of my mind tonight after he returns. He had no right bringing such a person into our house.

"...Plus, we were running out of water 'cause it's so hot..." He kept going, and I kept ignoring him.

"...Then, the Venusians suggested a peace treaty, but apparently our king had a one night stand with their queen, and knocked her up. So our queen was bit-"

"Aren't you getting into it a bit too much?"

"You said I should put some thought into it!"

"..."

"Fine, I am a hallucination."

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to will him away as he went on and on once more. "Is this supposed to be funny?"

He pursed his lips deliberating it for a moment before he spoke. I expected an answer, but all I got was, "Do you have any ramen?"

I sighed, "No we don't. We don't allow junk food in the house."

"Damn, well, if so, I don't like being in this dream anymore."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed once again. "Believe me, It feels like a nightmare for me too."

"No, really! Don't you ever wonder if we were all a dream inside someone's mind?"

Studying his serious expression with my eyes, I decided that his stupidity didn't deserve to be honored by an answer, so I remained silent. He didn't seem to get my annoyance however, and kept on going.

"Maybe it's some sort of lucid dream. You know, the kind of dream you can control. So, he can control us. He was the one who made me kiss you."

My eyebrows rose at this comment, "You should sleep now."

He took slow steps towards my bed and then slid under the cover. "When I wake up, all the little people in my mind will die..." He mumbled.

He disappeared two days after staying at my house. For some reason, I was obsessed with the idea of figuring out the truth. I searched for two weeks before discovering he was a student at the public school near by. I rushed out of school for the next week in order to wait for him at the end of the school day, however I yielded nothing. According to some of the other students, he skipped most days.

Eventually, I managed to spot him the crowed marching out of the building. I gripped his arm scowling, and he just laughed nervously in response. I demanded an explanation, yet I got an unconvincing one. He said that he was under to much pressure that he decided to take a break. He went drinking one day, and ended up following Itachi back to Deidara's place, because in his drunken state, he thought my brother was a vampire. "Like that Edward guy," he had said to me then.

I didn't know how it actually came to be, but less than two month later; I was at his place every day after school making out. I never liked labels- and that label in particular- but we were boyfriends.

Six months later, I was used to his bizarre statements. In fact, some were very endearing. One day he had told me that we were cheated. When I asked him why, he replied by saying we used to be one soul but they split us. He justified it by mentioning how different but compatible we are. He ended it claiming that if we ever left each other, we would never feel complete again.

On a January morning, I was getting ready to visit my mother's grave with Itachi and Father. I left my mobile on the desk right next to me, redialing Naruto's number. We had fought the night before heatedly since he wanted me to come out to my father. Selfish. He was selfish for asking me to do something so life racking, but I still didn't want us to break up.

That was when I heard the door bell ring as if someone had pressed his finger down and refused to budge. I assumed that he came to finish his fight we started the night before. Figuring, that it would be a problem if father got to the door first, I dashed down the stairs.

When I pulled the door open, Naruto was on the ground crying and shaking. It wasn't like him. I had never seen him cry before. My heart clenched as my hands wrapped around his sweat drenched body to help him up. He wouldn't budge.

My father showed up behind me, and I was certain it everything was going to blow up. However, when he had seen the state my baby was in, my father gave in.

He furrowed his brows, bending down to carry Naruto. "Call a doctor."

He laid the blond down on the couch as his eyes glared at me. I knew then that he suspected that Naruto was a drug addict.

Blaming me with his eyes for being a friend with such a person, he tapped his leg against the floor. I didn't care. I held Naruto close to my chest, and let him curl in my embrace. He clung to me like a terrified child.

The doctor came and left, giving him some anti-anxiety meds. "Just exhaustion," he had said to my father. After that, my father had – unlike my expectations- allowed me to stay with Naruto instead of going with him to the grave yard.

For the next six hours, Naruto was like a wet cold puppy. I kept kissing his forehead and cheeks asking 'what happened to you?' almost hysterically. After he had calmed down a bit, he whispered in my ear the sentence that was about to change everything in my life. "He raped me."

My eyes widened in shock as my breath hitched. "W-what?"

He hugged me tighter. "I hate him."

It took him a while before he could speak coherently, but he explained everything in detail. He said that the same man had been raping him repeatedly ever since he was seven. Five times when he was eight, and then twice every year since.

Froze, I didn't know if it was true or one of his bizarre frequent statements. Then again, there was the love of my life shaking in my hands. It felt real for him. It felt real for me, and I started hating that man just as much as if he had assaulted me too.

Suddenly, my mind started translated clues to support what Naruto was saying. I figured that since Naruto had been living in and out of foster care for his whole life, he could have met such psycho. Plus, after his emancipation, he was living alone. So he was a perfect target for a predator.

By the end of our conversation, my father was pulling up the drive way. Naruto made me swear not to say or report to the police. He said that they will throw him into foster care again if they got thinking he couldn't look after himself. I didn't know why I believed his logic back then, but I did.

So I decided to take manner into my own hands, but I couldn't go back to Naruto's place without back up. I asked my father if he could give us a lift. I had my own car, but when my father saw the necessity in my eyes, he didn't protest.

When we got to the front door, Naruto collapsed on the ground refusing to step into his apartment- which had seemed untouched, by the way. My father ended up carrying Naruto back into the car, and then up to my room where he lived ever since. The deal with my father was only for two weeks, but even a cruel man like him couldn't throw out a kid onto the streets.

Things seemed to cool down over the next few weeks, until Naruto came home one day face pale and almost blue in horror. He said that he had seen the man following him around the school grounds.

The next day, I skipped school for what might have been the first time in my life, in order to go to his school.

**Should I continue?**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1, I will be back

Hey everyone,

Good news! I will be continuing this story and 'A letter from Naruto' judging from the reviews. However, I might continue with 'My lovely spy' after I finish two of my other ongoing stories.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, some things might not add up. It's intentional. Don't worry.

**Chapter 1, "I will be back..."**

"Come to class with me," he whined in a seesaw voice, clinging to my arm as we stood infront of his class.

"I can't. I need to leave before some teacher sees me," I spoke quickly, although I had already prepared an excuse if I was to be caught. The school had massive amounts of students, so pretending to be just another student wouldn't be that hard. Still, Naruto was making it very clear that we were a couple, and I didn't want some homophobes targeting him.

"Please."

"I will be here when your class ends." Then I took a breath, "I promise."

Reluctantly, the blond let go of my hand as I ran away at the sight for the nearing teacher. It was easy to hide in the crowd until the students were forced by a screeching bell into their classes. The hallway was too empty for me to hole up, so I decided to wait in the bathroom.

Needless to say, the visit was making me miss my school. The big bucks my father was investing enrolling me into a private school were paying. I had never seen a more disgusting bathroom in my life.

Feeling bored, I fidgeted playing with my mobile phone for a while before a voice caught my attention. Clicking. Click. Click.

I shoved the gadget into my pocket before walking to the stall where the sound was coming from, just out of curiosity. I pushed the door, only to find it empty. Probably something was wrong with the pluming that was making this sound. Out of habit, I flushed before walking out.

I gasped – or almost gasped- when I saw the man staring directly at me while standing near the sinks. My heart raced from the shock before I took a second to calm myself down. After a second look, the man was the janitor judging from the mop in his hand, the bucket by his feet, and the old grimy outfit he had on.

"Don't look at me as if you've seen a ghost, brat. Go to class," he mumbled dipping the mop into the water and then slamming it onto the floor actually splashing water onto my expensive jeans.

I didn't reply however, only huffed on my way out. Inside, I was starting to wonder if I was becoming paranoid. Lately, the thought of the man raping Naruto had taken over my life. I was literally thinking about it every waking moment, not to mention it was keeping me up nights at a time.

Suddenly, I was shoved. My heart raced again, as I turned around to scowl at the offender.

"Teme, you weren't there. I had to look every where for you!" Naruto frowned looking agitated.

"That can't be, it's still too early for cla-" I froze as I noticed the hallway full around me. Cussed under my breath, _how long have I been day dreaming?_ "Did you see him today?"

"No, I don't think he is here today," Naruto puffed his lips playfully.

"Hn, fine lets go home."

"How about my other classes?"

"Does it really matter; you skip most days as it is."

"True... but Iruka-sensei said I was going to get suspended if I do it anymore."

When the bell sounded again, Naruto ran towards his class, waving at me. "Wait a little longer please."

I hissed as I watched him go.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto marched from one side of the room to the other, fuming with anger. I had never seen him like this before. "I am not, Sasuke! I am not crazy!"

"They only want you to see the school counselor."

"I am not not not not not going. Not going. Not going, Sasuke. Not going!" He was stuck on a loop.

"Calm down, it's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal! Not a b-b-b-ig deal!" Gradually his anger was shifting into tension. Awkward anxiety as words started escaping him. He twisted his fingers and cracked them as if his life depended on it. "They will think I'm crazy! They will lock me up!"

"Dope, as long as you don't freak out then, like how you're freaking out right now, I think you will be okay," I mocked trying to elevate the mood.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do _you _think I am joking?"

I rolled my eyes sighing, "They just want to make sure you are not missing school because of a problem you are having."

"_I am!"_

"Lie."

"A psychologist always knows when you're lying. He will be able to read my mind. I don't like having people in my mind!" He shouted out.

"Fine, don't go."

"It's mandatory!"

"What can I do, Naruto? Please tell me, what can I do?" I raised my voice, unlike myself. In my defense, he wasn't making sense.

"Don't do anything. I hope the bugs inside your brain explode," he screamed walking away. Then he walked back in, "Squelch!"

I blinked a few times trying to grasp what was happening, "What?"

"He is controlling you!"

"No one is controlling me."

"Yes he is. Yes he is. You can't get him out of your brain."

True, I couldn't get the man out of my mind. But thinking it was due to planted bugs in my brain was a little far fetched. I felt sorry for Naruto. The man had drove him out of his mind. "That's nonsense."

"He is in my brain too, you know. He won't let me tell on him."

Taking a deep breath, I walked out, to the kitchen, and back after grabbing some ice. I started rubbing it against his red scorching skin in an attempt to sooth him.

"They will put me away, and I will be alone with him," he mumbled leaning into my chest.

"Try not to think about him much," I whispered.

"I can't..." I knew how he felt. I knew how an obsessive thought could take over your mind. "He will hurt you too," he continued. "He hates you."

"If you keep thinking about him, you are only making him stronger. That's what he wants."

"Just like the first time, he keeps saying; I will be back! Don't look at me with those pretty blue eyes. I will scoop them out. I will be back! I am watching you, slut! I am watching you. I should have never let you live. I will be back! Behave! I will peel your skin and leave you na-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. It was selfish of me, but I couldn't listen to those words anymore. It was tormenting enough hearing the details of every rape over and over again. No, I couldn't. I couldn't listen to one more word. I couldn't spend one more night feeling helpless. I couldn't keep imagining him being raped right infront of me, while I screamed powerlessly chained to the corner.

"They won't take you away," I said as I removed my hands from over his mouth. "And you won't be alone with him. I will always be there, stopping him."

He nodded.

"Tell the councilor that you moved in with a good family. Tell him you have a more stable life now, and you won't miss school anymore."

He paused, "What if he asks about why I used to skip before."

I hesitated feeling disgusted with myself for the lie I was about to coach him. It was horrible but I needed to protect him. "Tell him some guys were bullying you because they figured out you're gay."

"B-"

"Say it. He won't argue with you about it. It sounds believable."

He nodded again, before a smile crept on his face. "I will go sleep now-"

"And when you wake up, all the little people in your head will die. I know I know," I repeated the statement he had said every time before sleeping since the first time I had met him.

XXXXX

As soon as he went to sleep, I walked out of the room shutting the door quietly. When I saw Itachi looking at me through his room's open entrance, I pulled the key out of my pocket and locked Naruto in. It was something I was used to. I had installed locks on my windows, and a lock on my door to keep my baby safe.

He sighed watching me, "What if he wants to go to the bathroom?"

"Hn."

"I see, you have a baby monitor in there."

"Shut up."

"Watch your words. You don't want me telling father what you and your little blond have been doing behind his back, and under his roof... I wonder if you will be able to protect him if you two were homeless?" Itachi teased. I knew he wasn't going to tell father, and that he only enjoyed watching my blood boil.

"Go fuck someone."

He smiled, "already did."

When I started walking down the stairs, I heard Itachi's foot steps. I ran back up, fearing that he was trying to use Naruto. When I saw him, I glared like a demon from hell. He raised his eye brows.

"I was going to the bathroom, and his door is locked."

My shoulders slumped down relaxing. I turned around and headed for the stairs.

"I will be back..."

I turned around quickly, but Itachi wasn't there. I was sure I heard someone. I ran back there again, and heard the sound of splashing water in the bathroom. Itachi was already in there. Was I imagining things? Probably not. Itachi had said it to tease me, I was sure of it. I was. But how did he know what to say? Something was sketchy.

A little flustered, I entered my room forgetting why I had wanted to go down in the first place.

XXXXXX

I ogled at the projector as the professor muddled with the buttons in the darkness. The old man was ignorant when it came to technology, it almost made me dread growing old. Although the class time was passing away one minute after the other, most students didn't lend a hand. In fact, it was obvious how much they enjoyed laughing at the professor. I would have assisted him, if I thought he was going to say anything worthwhile after the projector worked.

I looked down, watching the text in my book appear faded as the blank light from the projector reflected on it. I sighed.

"I am coming back, and you won't be able to stop me."

I looked up quickly scanning the class in an attempt to locate where the voice was coming from. I swear I saw something bat and then fly away in the darkness, but I couldn't really pin point it.

My head fell down, as I panted. _What's going on with me?_

"Useless!"

I looked up again. Nothing.

I got up, rushing outside the class room.

"Where do you think you're going?" The professor waved his hand at me angrily. When he took a better look, he realized who I was. Since, my reputation was as obvious as a flam on the top of a mountain in the desert at night, he gave in. "Don't be late."

He them mumbled, "If only I could get this indolent machine to work."

When I finally reached the well lit corridor, I caught my breath. The voice wouldn't be able to follow me into the light, or so I believed. I started walking to the bathroom, where I called Naruto.

He should have been in class, so I was surprised when he answered. I had only planned on leaving him a message. "Hey, teme! What're you doin'?"

"Skipping class. Where are you?"

"I am starting to think I am a bad influence on you."

"You are," I smirked. "Are you skipping class too?"

"No, I am infront of Iruka sensei's office waiting for him. He said he will give me some work to do, for extra credit."

"Hn."

"Why are you skipping class?"

"Bored."

"You're dad will kill you."

"He probably will."

"Go back, I don't want to have a guilty conscious for ruining you."

"Already ruined," I smirked again. It was reassuring to hear his voice.

"Seriously go back. I hate it when I have to listen to him shouting at you all night."

"Fine..."

"Bye."

"..."

"Sasuke, is something wrong?"

"No. No. Nothing. Don't worry."

"... Is he in your mind too?"

"Don't be absurd."

"You sh- Sorry, Sensei-" He hanged up on me.

I sighed inserting the phone into my pocket.

"Worthless shit," the voice screamed at me again. I slammed the stall's door open and glanced outside. Empty. Again. Maybe, Naruto was right.

**To be continued**

**What do you think? **


	3. Chapter 2, Despicable Brother

Hey everyone,

Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Please do tell me if you don't like something about the story, and I will try to change it if I can. I really care about what you think, you are the reason I write after all.

It's getting a bit crazy, I know...

**Chapter 2, "Despicable Brother"**

Although I couldn't pin point the moment it started, but for some reason, I had started to suspect that Itachi had something to do with Naruto's rape. Regardless that he was ten when Naruto was first raped, I blamed him for it. He was an accomplice and I was sure of it. I knew it. I could see it in his eyes.

The single thought developed into a full-fledged theory over the next few months. I figured that he had met Naruto's rapist at one of the sex clubs Itachi was a regular at. Itachi being 'the devil' connected with the man, and they plotted for Naruto's rape. The man hunted our thoughts while Itachi monitored my actions.

I shared the idea with Naruto, who at first disagreed. But the more we talked about it, the more he seemed to favor it. He remembered that the man taped the last attack with a video camera. When I showed him Itachi's camera, he said it was the same one. When I flipped though the gallery, I found useless photos of his friends. Itachi didn't care for his _friends_; he just wanted the photos to distract us from the truth.

I glared at Itachi as he marched from one side of the kitchen to the other. Despicable. I hated him. God! I loathed him. In fact, my anger went so deep inside, I spent nights fantasizing about how I would take revenge for what he had done to Naruto. Most of all, I had an urge to break each finger of his hearing them popping, for what he had done with those finger's to Naruto's body. The more the voices in my head teased me, the more I fantasized about hurting him.

Naruto pinched my arm when he saw the expression on my face. I had told him about my thoughts of aggression, provoking him. He told me he won't love a murderer. So, I decided not to hurt Itachi... at least, not until I follow him to the original man.

"Teme, lets go to our room," he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Not now."

He kicked my leg, "Don't poke the bees' hive!"

I could hear him, but I was sick of hiding in fear. Itachi wasn't going to chain me to a corner to watch as he-

"Is something on my face?" Itachi walked out of the kitchen. "You have been staring."

"..."

"Staring is rude, little brother. I thought father thought you that."

"Rude? Huh. Don't make me laugh. Since when do you care about morals?"

He sighed, "Since this conversation is going nowhere... I will be leaving now."

I sunk into the chair trying to sooth myself as I watched him walking away, but suddenly he turned around. "Did you borrow my cam? I need it for a proj-"

Itachi probably didn't have the chance to finish his sentence- not that I would know since I blacked out by then- before I was on top of him.

When I came back to it, I was laying on the living room's couch, with my father on the chair next to me. He tapped his hand against his knee a few times before speaking, "You broke Itachi's hand. You could have killed him, Sasuke."

"He deserved it," I retorted.

He shifted in his seat, and I was sure he was fighting back the urge to use force against me. "I am worried about you."

"Where is Naruto?" I sat up.

"He's in your room-"

"You're letting him be alone when Itachi is around."

"Itachi is in the hospital. His friends drove him there. I just hope he doesn't press charges, although I am not sure that's the right thing to do. You obviously need help."

"He can't go to the police."

"Why, Sasuke, why can't he go to the police?" He sighed frustrated with me. "Because he cares about you? You, the guy who-"

"Rapists don't make it a habit of going to the police," I didn't want to let him know, since he probably wouldn't have believed me, but I said it anyway.

Thick eyebrows rose up, "Rapist?"

"You know he is too."

Pursing his lips, "No I don't know, son. I must have been a horrible father for you to turn out this way-"

"Stop blaming me! He's the one who raped Naruto!"

"Did Naruto say that?"

"I figured it out. Naruto's attacker used the same camera Itachi has."

In silence, he ogled at me in disbelief. Standing up, he spat harshly, "If you ever attack your brother or anyone else, I will make sure you are thrown into a mental institution. But for now, I will make sure you get some help."

"I don't need help!"

"Fine, don't listen to me. Tell your friend he's expected to leave before the end of the week end."

"That's blackmail!"

"I am going to call your brother now, and see what else your little fit-"

"I will kill him next time he tries to hurt Naruto!"

XXXXXX

I laid on Naruto feeling his heat squirm beneath me. He had a habit of wiggling his bottom during his sleep, which had always urged me to smack it. He would wake up in rage, but we would soon be making love.

Now, however, hitting the rear was inconvenient because of our position. Instead, I leaned down whispering, "I love you."

"Sasuke teme," he mumbled half asleep.

"Say it."

"Like ramen..."

"Just as much as ramen?"

He blushed burying his face into the pillow, "More." It always astonished me how flustered I could still manage to make him. "Much more."

"More than anything?"

"Yeah," he replied in a murmur.

"More than anyone?"

He nodded, "Teme, stop asking me these questions."

"Dope, I like your answers."

"Sasuke," He whispered. "Are you happy you met me?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I mean..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I have been a bad influence on you. I pulled you into my world."

"Stop being a dope, and saying nonsense."

"I think you might hurt somebody. You shouldn't have attacked him, Sasuke."

"He raped you-"

"We can't prove that," Naruto sat up, finally losing the whispering voice, and returning to his regular loud self. "And I told you, if you attack hi-"

"I was just defending you! Us!"

"Teme, whatever! I don't want you hurting anyone anymore, or you'll just be like him."

"Na-"

"Do it and I will never let you touch me again."

I frowned deeply. The empty threat I could handle, but he seemed to be giving up. We had agreed to take revenge on those who hurt us, so why was he going back on his word! The thought started hunting me more, fearing that Itachi and the man had figured a way to control his mind.

"He could have pressed charges too. They would take you to jail, and we would be separated forever. Then we would dry up and die, and all the little people in our minds would murder each other."

"You don't make any sense," Just to spite him. I spat it out just to spite him. I knew it would hurt. If _I _out of all people didn't understand him, I would break his heart. "You sound like an idiot." I had an awful habit of avenging everything thing, even simple comments said by people who love me more than the world.

He turned away from me, pretending to mistakenly elbow me in the stomach. "Ops, didn't mean it... Jerk off."

"Naruto," I warned, feeling a bit guilty.

"I hate you," he muttered, probably just to vent up.

His words cracked my patients as fast as you could slice foil paper. I smacked his rear hard twice, knowing I shouldn't, before heaving him from the hem of his pants over my lap for another set of sound smacks. He didn't wince, but I knew it hurt since his face was growing redder.

"See, he is an ungrateful bastard. That's why I raped him. He deserved it," the voice talked to me. "The little whore is going to leave you. Make him stay. Ruin him for anyone else."

I slapped his rear one more time before backing away to recollect myself.

"Aren't you going to hit me some more, Uchiha?"

"Sorry," I whispered.

"You are turning into him."

XXXXX

I gazed at the wall clock, glaring at everything around me. The therapist my father was forcing me to meet up with was already fifteen minutes late. The session hadn't started yet, but I hated him already.

Suddenly, a man walked in with a stupid smile on his face. "Sorry, Sasuke, I had an emergency I had to attend to."

"Hn."

"I am Dr. Kakashi Hatake. You can call my Kakashi, Kashi, Koko, John... Whatever you would make you comfortable the most."

"Let's just get this over with."

"I get you don't want to be here."

"Very observant," I mocked.

"So, let's dive right in; you attacked your brother."

"He deserved it."

"You father also informed me that you have been getting extremely suspicious lately."

"I call it watchful."

"And why do you need to be watchful?"

"If you think you are going to get me to open up this easily, you're mistaken."

He paused scribbling a note into his pad, "So, there is a secret you don't want to let me know? You know; I can't repeat anything you tell me to anyone, or else I loose my license."

I scoffed.

"Would that be related to why you suspect your brother of rape?"

"Suspect? I _know_ he did it."

"Who did he rape?"

"Didn't my father tell you already?"

"I would like to hear it from you please."

"Fine, Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"My boyfriend."

"And how do you know he did it?"

"I showed Naruto the camera that the man filmed him with, and it was the same as Itachi's."

"Oh, would the camera happen to look like this one?" He got out a camera from his pocket looking exactly like Itachi's. "I just want to get a clear picture."

I nodded.

"I love this camera," he added pointing to it. "The man in the store where I bought it told me it was by far the model with the highest sales. I like it so much; I even got one for my aunt, my uncle, my grand ma-"

"I get what you are trying to say."

"But?"

"The way he looks at Naruto..."

"Hmm," he flipped the page infront of him. "I want to go back to something you said earlier."

"..."

"By the man who taped Naruto, you mean Itachi?"

"No, but Itachi was in on it."

"So, who is he?"

I was started to smell something iffy, "A man who had been terrorizing Naruto ever since he was a child."

"Tell me about him."

I sighed out of boredom looking back at the clock.

"How did he terrorize Naruto?"

"He raped him repeatedly."

"Is he someone Naruto knew?"

"No... But he knew Naruto."

"Did he report him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"_You _should know better than anyone that only a small percentage of the actual rape cases report it."

"True. Did you ever witness any of these incidents?"

Shifting in my seat, "I don't think so." I knew that I was chained to a wall as Naruto got raped... I could remember it clearly, but I couldn't remember when or where.

"You don't sound very confident."

"I didn't witness it."

"But you _did _see -maybe- scars on Naruto's body? Maybe a broken window in his place."

"He told me, that's enough for me."

"Couldn't it be that-"

"He's pain is legitimate!"

He nodded in an attempt to calm me down, "I didn't mean to suggest that he was lying."

"The nightmares, the fear, the panic attacks! He suffered because of that man and that man should suffer for it as well."

"So you want revenge?"

"Even if it costs me my life."

"How about the nightmares? Do you get them too?"

"He took something from me."

Studying me with his fish eyes, "How does Naruto feel about your reaction?"

"Naruto doesn't know what's good for himself. He is just too scared to do anything, but I will make this life safe again for him. I am sick of that bastard hunting us," I stenciled my fingers and rested my chin on them. "He won't have anything to fear once I get rid of that bastard and my brother. "

"I see..." His pen scribbled against the paper which didn't seem to fit all of his comments, so Kakashi turned it over, and continued. "How does he hunt you?"

"What?" I knew what he was asking, but I wasn't about to tell him about the voice in my head. He would immediately consider me a maniac. "The memory."

"You know, some rape victims hear the voice of their attacker echo in their mind repeatedly. Does Naruto-"

"He doesn't."

"I assume, neither do you?"

"What do you want from me?"

"To help you, Sasuke." He smiled, "Ow, I think our time is up. See you next Tuesday."

Later that day, my father knocked on my door a few times softer than he usually would. "Sasuke, may I come in?"

I got off of Naruto half nude, started putting on my shirt, and then unlocked the door. Father walked in looking me. "Sorry," he said in whispers.

The next minutes, the room was swarmed with bulky men who first asked me to escort them. Taking a few steps back, I shouted, "Who are they, father? Are you sending me away?"

"Sorry," he repeated.

I pushed Naruto into the corner of the room unconsciously trying to shield him. But then I realized they only wanted me.

"Easy. Easy. Just come with us peacefully, and you won-"

I swung at him, but the other jumped me from behind. He restrained me as the other dug a syringe into my vein, draining consciousness out of me. The last thing I could hear was Naruto screaming at them to letting me go or he would rip them apart.

-**To be continued- **

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 3, After the little people died

Hey everyone,

Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Please review, because I am really starting to feel like no body cares. I know it's not your fault, and you are not obligated to make me feel better. But, I care about what you think... and I can't help it. Okay, sorry for sounding so desperate.

Also, in no way is this chapter intended to encourage anyone to stop taking his/her medication.

**Chapter 3, "After the little people died"**

I fought against the restraints. I pulled, I shouted, and I bargained. Still, they kept me strapped to the bed like a mad man. My back was getting sorer, and my muscles had started to itch. Worse of all, was the dreadful scenarios that flooded my head. Dreadful scenarios of what they might have been doing to Naruto. I knew my dobe; he wouldn't handle being tied up like an animal. It terrified me.

I cussed at the doctors and nurses every time they entered my room. To hush me, they injected me with all sorts of liquids. For the next few hours I was in and out of conscious, mostly feeling numb. Empty.

The door inched slowly, Naruto tiptoeing towards my bed.

"Naruto-"

"Lower your voice," he whispered biting his lip guiltily as if he had just murdered someone. "Sasuke..."

"What's wrong?"

He balled his fists wiping his eyes furiously, as his shoulders trembled. "Sorry I made you sick."

"You didn't-"

His lips pressed against mine, as he mounted my bed. He fisted my hair, kissing me once, twice, thrice... Soft but deep.

"I will m-miss you," he backed away, face flushed in red.

"I will be out soon. Don't worry-"

"No you won't."

"Naruto-"

"Sorry, Sasuke. Don't follow me, okay."

The door opened, Naruto jumping out of my bed. The nurse walked in, frowning and pointing one slim finger at him.

"What are you doing here? You are not allowed to be here."

"J-just a few more minutes pleas-"

She ignored him pressing a button by the door, and a second later, the room was swarmed with security and male nurses attempting to restrain Naruto.

"Just leave him alone!"

"Sorry, Sasuke!"

"D-Don't take him away!"

"So sorry!"

I started rocking my body up and down, as the bed shook beneath me. I was later told that I had almost dislocated one of my shoulders trying to escape the restraints.

"Sasuke, stop it. You will hurt yourself," one of the nurses said as she emptied a syringe into my IV. A second later, I was numb again.

I don't know how long had passed before my father and Kakashi visited me. Unlike my father's usual stoic expression, he looked almost constipated; that expression was enough to warn me that my life was about to flip upside down.

"Get me out," I glared at my father. It was a phony intensity, knowing that I was the vulnerable one; the one at his mercy.

"You will be out soon," Kakashi stated in a low husky voice. "Aren't you interested in why you're here?"

"I am not talking to you; you said anything I say remains confidential, and now I am here."

"It does... except if I think you are at risk of harming someone else, or yourself. And you are."

"Where did they take Naruto?" I ignored what he had said. "They dragged him out."

"He's getting the help he needs. You should too, and that's why we are here," my bastard of a father answered.

"Sasuke, Naruto probably has Undifferentiated-type schizophrenia with some Paranoid symptoms. Do you know what that disorder is?"

"Naruto is not insane! Just leave him alone, and he'll be fine."

"It means that he has delusions and hallucinations as well as some speech and behavior that are disorganized or difficult to understand. I am sure you noticed some of his disorganized behavior."

"You just want to lock him in."

"It appears that your close contact with him-"

"Don't call it _close contact_!"

"-Relationship has triggered your own psychosis. It is known as shared psychotic disorder-"

"Stop it."

"And for your treatment to work, Naruto can't be in your life-"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Suddenly the voice in my head started cussing at me, ranting about how I hadn't protected Naruto.

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"You call yourself a man!"

"Now I have Naruto all for myself," the voice teased. "I will open him up, rape him, and then gut him."

I shut my eyes trying to wish the voices away, but they only intensified. Kakashi was still going on as well about my treatments. Too much noise, I felt my ears were just about to bleed.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"You failed him," the voice's laughter echoed. "My whore. He's my whore now! You'll see. I am back! I am back! I am back!"

"Sasuke, are you alright?" My father held my hand.

"Enough! Naruto!"

It wasn't until days later that I was moved into a different room. I wasn't restrained anymore, thankfully. Yet, it was obvious that they had taken all the precautions to keep me from hurting myself. The room was all white, with only a bed and a cupboard. It was attached to a bathroom, which had a stand up shower, a toilet, and no mirror. I guessed they didn't want me shattering it, and using the shreds to slit my wrists.

Everyday, I had to swallow dozens of pills ranging from anti-psychotics to mood-stabilizing drugs. My diet was soon restrained since apparently some of the drugs react to fish and cheese; still I kept gaining weight as another side effect. Not much weight, but enough for me to notice. In fact, I was left with no energy or vigor. I was dead but breathing.

As soon as the drugs would clip my wings, making me suggestible, I would be transferred to Kakashi's office. He would spend hours trying to show me holes in my "delusions", attempting to teach me how to "detect" destructive thoughts, and shrugging it away.

However, I knew better. The voice in my head might have been hushed by the poisons they injected into my veins, but I knew it was true. Naruto would never lie to me, regardless how much they accused him of being mentally "unstable".

Two weeks later, Itachi came to visit, and I bit him drawing blood. After that, my father agreed with Kakashi that I needed elector-convulsive therapy. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but it taught me a lesson; if I was ever going to get out of there, I had to show him that I was "improving".

The next time Itachi visited, I apologized. In fact, I added a tear here and there just to set the scene, stepping on my ego. The next week, I was released.

XXXXXX

"Father," I whispered a hiss as I entered my room. They had redecorated it, erasing any traces of Naruto. Even the walls were repainted. It made me sick. "What happened to my room?"

"Refreshing isn't it. It cost me a lot, but I think the interior designer did a good job," He answered avoiding bringing Naruto up.

"Where are my photo frames?"

He left for a second, returning with a photo of my mother, him, and Itachi and I as kids. He handed it to me. "I have more."

"My recent photos?"

"You should settle in your new room-"

"My photos with Naruto-"

"Sasuke!" He frowned. "We are not going to mention him."

"Why not? I'm better, aren't I? Why can't I be with him-"

"Don't forget your meds."

"Why can't I be with him?"

"Forget about him. He never existed as far as you are concerned," he walked out, closing the door after him. The bolt was gone; He didn't want me locking myself in. When I checked, I discovered he had installed a combination lock outside the door- incase he needed to lock me in.

I ran after him, "And my laptop?"

"You can use the one in the living room, as long as Itachi or I are around."

"This is my home not a prison!"

"You should start catching up what you missed out of school. I convinced the headmaster to let you take the finals with your friends, so you don't have to repeat the year-"

"They are not my friends. You know who is my only friend: Naruto!"

"Maybe if he wasn't your _only _friend, you wouldn't have been so suggestible. It is not normal. It is not normal for two boys to be that close. I should have never let him into our home... in your room."

"Oh, so that's it; you're punishing me for being gay. Great," I mocked dryly.

"It's about you losing your mind," He frowned, but then held back as Kakashi had instructed him during our family therapy. "Anyway, we shouldn't be talking about him."

"I need to know if he is alright," I whispered, staring at my feet. "It's hard."

My father took in a deep breath eyeing me with pity and shame. "I know. He's well taken care of. Being apart is better for both of you. We have been through this in the sessions, Sasuke. Being close to him might trigger a relapse."

I nodded, "I assume I can't go out."

"I will make sure to take you out at least once a week."

I walked up the stairs back into my room. I closed my door, and snuggled into the corner trying to imagine the room back into what it used to be; trying to imagine Naruto waiting for me nude under the bed sheets.

For the next few weeks I laid low, in preparation. My father had started to trust me more, letting me roam the house unaccompanied. So, I waited until he was at work, and sneaked into his office. I searched through his mail, for all his monthly bank accounts.

Common sense meant that Naruto was most likely being supported by my father, that way father guaranteed he kept him away. Plus, I knew that the meds and the treatment cost at least a considerable amount of money monthly, so it would be easy to pinpoint in his bank statement. And then, I limited my options to his main bank account, instead of the company's credit line knowing that father wouldn't risk anyone from his work knowing about his mad son's mad boyfriend.

Skimming the paper, I found a large sum transferred to a halfway house. But then I noticed that it was in the United kingdom. Expected! So typical of my father, sending my love to a different country. I hissed, writing down the details.

The next day I researched the facility, and I was glad to know that it allowed patients to interact with the community. That way, even if they wouldn't let me in his room, I could wait for him till he was in the street to talk to him.

I admit the proceeding actions I took were reckless; First, I gathered all the cash I could from around the house. When I realized it won't be enough, I raided Itachi's room stealing everything that I could carry. I stuffed whatever I could in two bags, went to the pawn shop, and then took a bus to a neighboring city. I figured my father would only alert the airport in Konoha, and not Suna.

By the end of the day, I was paying for the plane ticket with one dollar bills and cents. In fact, I only had five dollars in my pocket by the time I landed in England.

At the airport, I begged people for money. If father ever got to know that, he would die mourning the Uchiha name. Whatever, I needed to get to my blond, my love, my dobe.

I bit my lip as I stared at the number infront of me, "I only have this much."

The taxi driver glared at me, but he soon gave in. I assume it was the dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep, the nervous ticks I have developed, and the fact that he was driving me to a mental institution that made him look the other way.

"Thank you, Thank you. If you give me your account number or your address, I will make sure I send you the mone-"

He drove away. It figured. If I were him, I wouldn't want a guy like me knowing where I live.

Anyway, I begged the security to let me in, but they wouldn't. So, I slept by the gate. When I woke up, I saw a loud guy with facial tattoos talking to the security.

"And he's just sleeping here? Dude, that's cruel."

"He wouldn't leave, but since he is not on our property, we can't force him," the guard answered eyeing me.

"Why don't you just let me in?" I frowned. "I just need to talk to someone."

The guy inspected my- by then- shabby cloth. "If you need to talk to a therapist or something, this is not the place for you. It costs a lot here."

"Thank you," I scorned. "And I am not here for a mental check up."

"Are you sure about that? You don't look so great."

"I'm fine," I glared.

"Can't you call Jugo out for him or something?" He addressed the guard. "He can talk to him."

"I don't need to talk to anyone except Naruto, so stop treating me as if-"

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

My body stiffened at the mention of Naruto's name. "You know him?"

"His room is just next to mine. I can tell him you're here."

I nodded eagerly, as he ran inside.

As hour passed, before he came out alone.

"Sorry, buddy, he says you've got the wrong Naruto."

I frowned, "Does he have messy blond hair?"

"Yeah."

"Blue eyes."

"Yes," he hesitated.

"Tanned skin, and whisker like-"

"You know, on second thought, his eyes are green."

I hissed, "I travel all the way here from Konoha, so don't condescend me. Tell him I don't have enough money to stay out here for even one more night."

He fished in his pocket before I stopped him. "I don't need your money."

"You just said-"

"I know what I said. I need Naruto. I won't leave before I meet him, even if I had to die starving on this concrete," I send looks towards the guards trying to get them to let me in.

The young man sighed, "I talked to him. He doesn't want to see you."

"He doesn't know what he wants-"

"I know Naruto well, and I know for sure Naruto always knows what he wants."

I ignored him, looking the other way. He sighed once more before leaving.

As the darkness began to set, it got colder. My lips were blue and choppy, and my feet were losing all sensation. I shivered, sniffling, and nose runny.

"Fetch," a blanket hit me right in the face. When I removed it, I saw Naruto's back as he walked away.

"Wait!"

He wouldn't answer. So, I threw the blanket back at him. "Fine, don't talk to me! But I will wait until you do, even if I freeze to death."

He turned around puffing his cheeks, and waving the blanket in the air. "Does your father know you're here?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I will if you don't leave."

"You don't love me anymore?"

He looked away and whispered. "Sasuke, I messed up your life. Both of us got the help we needed. We should leave it at that."

"That's not the Naruto I know. Are they drugging you?"

"Yes, Sasuke, they are _treating _me."

"They are just like the _man. _They want to get into your mind-"

"There is no man!"

"Then who raped you!"

"No one did. I was delusional, Sasuke. Do you know what delusional mean? It means I was spewing nonsense, and believing it!"

"Then who gave you those scars on your face!"

"I don't know; A birthmark. Maybe I fell as a child or something. Children fall! Children get scars all the time!"

"Yeah right. Very probable," I ridiculed.

"What is more probable? That a man stalked me all my life, raped me dozens of times without leaving a shred of evidence. What is more probable, Sasuke? Me having _little _people in my mind?"

"Narut-"

"You know what makes sense; my mother was schizophrenic but never diagnosed, so I ended up in the system with no family history. Right, prodigy?"

I clenched my fists getting more frustrated by the second. "Why do we have to be apart either way?"

He fisted his hair, closing his eyes. I knew he was trying to hold himself back before he would burst in tears. "You wouldn't have suffered if it wasn't for me. I-"

"I need you in my life."

He stomped the ground, "Sasuke, just fucken leave!"

"I won't."

"Don't be stubborn. Even if I want to be with you, I am not allowed to have anyone in my room."

I parked myself back on the concrete, folding my hands. "You said before that we were one soul and they separated us. That we would die if we weren't together. So, if you leave me, I might as well just freeze to death right here and now."

Emotional bullying; I felt so small twisting his elbow into letting me stay. It worked, though. He started chatting with the guards in what seemed to be a heated argument. Then he walked over to me.

"C'mon, but I am calling your father as soon as I reach my room."

I got up following him.

XXXXXXX

I sat on the bed, as he prepared the bath for me.

"I left you some towels next to the sink," he said as he walked out of his bathroom. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"Just a bit cold."

He shifted on his feet resisting the urge to warm me up with a hug, but then surrendered to the temptation. He rubbed my hands into his tanned warm ones, and then rubbed my arms.

"You're shivering," he whispered. "You could have really died-"

"I wouldn't have cared."

He stroked my arms more deeply, then cupped my face, gulping. I couldn't hold back. I pulled him in for a kiss, almost crushing him with my embrace. He didn't seem to mind the tightness. In fact, he opened his lips, allowing for my tongue to slide in and rediscovered every corner in his mouth.

Before I knew it, my hands we inside his hands, fondling his buns. Oh God, I had missed his touch so much. I felt out of control, kissing, biting, and nibbling.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Please review. What do you think will happen next? How do you like it so far?**


	5. Chapter 4, The brother

Note: Sorry for **reposting**, but apparently according to the traffic reports there is zero views so far. I thought something might be wrong. Please send me a message if you figure it out.

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually wanted to make it longer because I already figured out where I want to take it. Still, it's late and I want to get it out today...

Anyway; please enjoy!

**Chapter 4, "The brother"**

"I give up!" My father stormed out of Naruto's room.

Yet, Itachi waited. He sat at the corner of the bed, as I tightened my grip around Naruto. I wasn't going to be dragged away from my love again. They would have to kill me first.

"Sasuke," My damn brother spoke. "Let go of Naruto. You're hurting him."

"No! _You _want to hurt him."

"No!"

"Let go, sweetie," Naruto whispered. "You need help."

"Listen to him-"

"F**k away, Itachi! I am not leaving here."

"I am trying to help you. If you don't come with me, father will probably ask the staff to storm in and drug you. You don't want to go back to the hospital, do you? You don't want to be restrained again."

"Help," I spat dryly. "At least make it a believable lie."

Right then, he pulled down his neckline revealing a deep bite mark just near his jugular. "Do you know how I got this mark, little brother?"

"Fighting with one of your fellow vampires!"

"You bit me."

I froze. I couldn't remember biting him before, but as he said it, I knew it was my mark for some reason. "Hn."

"When I visited you the first week after being admitted. I would have died if it was an inch-"

"I am sure you deserved it!"

"Why?"

I gulped.

"He didn't," Naruto whispered. "Get help before you regret it-"

"You raped Naruto."

"Both of us know that I did no such thing. You can ask Naruto right here-"

"You're playing with his mind! You're brain washing him-"

"Why would I rape him?"

"Cause you're evil. The devil-"

"Why am I the devil?" He frowned almost shouting.

Father opened the door to check in, but Itachi heatedly told him to leave us alone for a few minutes. Father complied trusting Itachi.

"Why am I the devil, Sasuke? Was I a horrible brother?"

"Yes, you were."

"Did I rape you too?"

"No... You can't-"

"Did I ever hit you?"

"Hn."

"You brought men home-"

"I never forced anyone of them to do anything!"

"Still!"

"Still what?"

"I wish you were dead."

He paused before mumbling, "Thank you."

"What? Did I break your heart?" I mocked. "You degust me."

"I know it's not my brother speaking."

I chuckled, "And who am I then? Stop trying to mess with my brain."

"My little brother loved me."

"Oh, I am starting to think you should take some of Naruto's meds. You're the one who is delusional-"

"How do you remember your childhood exactly? Who held you while you cried for two straight days after mother passed away? Who changed your bed after your night terrors so father wouldn't- Wasn't I the one who tucked you in every night? Helped you study? I would die for you any day, so stop calling me an evil brother. I was never evil. Not to you at least!"

I tucked Naruto closer to me, feeling a ball of hair choke me. My eyes were watery for some reason, but I refused to admit it was his speech. So What? I knew he had done a lot for me... But it was all an act.

"You know; when you attacked me, I was relieved. I thought better me than someone else. Someone else would have put you away for good," Itachi frowned fisting his neck. "I was wrong to think I could absorb all your hate and doubt. I thought I can handle it, for your sake..."

I froze for a few minutes, and then screamed, "Go away!"

"Sasuke, let him go if you ever want to see him again! I won't beg father to take you out of the hospital this time around!"

"Maybe the man wanted you to hate your brother," Naruto lied, not sounding a bit convinced with his own words. "He wanted you weaker so he made sure you had no support. Maybe Itachi could save you, and the man is scared of him."

"No-"

"It sounds just like him. He always forced me to alienate my foster parents and all the other kids. He's stronger when you're by yourself."

"Naruto..."

He kissed my hands before he urged them away from his body softly.

"Once you're better, we'll meet again."

"They won't let us-"

"Itachi, promise us," Naruto looked up at Itachi who seemed shaken by the words.

I knew he wasn't comfortable agreeing, but he did anyway. "I promise."

He took my meds out of his pocket, and held the couple of pills up to me. "They will make you feel better."

Naruto reached out for them, and then I took them from his hand. I swallowed them, but Itachi didn't ask me to open my mouth to check, not like the nurses I was used to.

XXXXXXXX

I sat in my bed watching as Itachi prepared the couch for the night. He puffed his pillow before turning to me, "Aren't you sleepy?"

"I don't want you in my room."

"It's better than being locked in," he smiled. "I will tuck you in."

"Aren't you afraid I will hurt you?"

"No."

"I will."

"I am sure you won't," he poked my forehead irritating me to no ends. "Do you get nightmares?"

"None of your business."

"Do you know how much I love you little brother?" He muttered as he walked to his room and back carrying his phone. He sat down next to me again dialing a number. He handed me the phone. "Don't tell father."

I pressed the handle to my ears, and I almost cried. Naruto answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki, who-"

"It's me."

"Sasuke?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too!" I heard him sniffle. "Should you be calling me?"

"Itachi let me," I looked up at my brother who just smiled at me. He tapped his wrist reminding me not to take long.

"Are they treating you well?"

"Yeah, I am making friends. Kiba asked about you yesterday. How about you? Are you back on your meds?"

"Even more meds. I feel dead."

"Just until you feel better. I don't take as much meds anymore." He then added, "Is Itachi being nice to you? Do you believe me now? He loves you."

"It's probably a scam. But if I get to hear your voice, I am willing to go with it."

"Sasuke, father will be checking up on you right about now," Itachi stated.

"I will go now. I will call you soon," I stared up at Itachi and he nodded. "Bye."

I hanged up, handing him his phone back. Right then, father swung the door open. "Itachi, are you sure you want to sleep here?"

"I will be fine."

"Take your meds," he commanded me. I knew he didn't trust me around Itachi. To be honest, I wouldn't have trusted me around Itachi as well.

"Sasuke and I were having an important discussion, and he has already taken his meds. Will you let us finish our little talk?"

"Fine," Father grunted closing the door.

"When can I talk to Naruto again?" I asked quickly.

"In a few days. If he gets too many calls, the workers at the halfway home might notify father."

I sunk into my bed as he turned the light off. "Thank you."

XXXXXX

Three weeks passed. Itachi had allowed me to call Naruto on regular bases, almost daily. He left me the meds on my bed stand each day, and wouldn't press the subject. In fact, I didn't take my meds one day to test him. He went up to my bed stand, and left a note. It said, "You must have forgotten. I know you want to get better for Naruto and the brother who loves you. So I thought I should remind you."

After that night, I let him a little bit closer. In fact, some days, I allowed him to tuck me in, and kiss me good night. I knew it was childish how he hugged me in attempts to make me trust him, but I let him. If he was going to try that hard, I wasn't going to waste my energy resisting.

"I don't know," he whined. "He doesn't like expensive things. I bought him a painting last birthday, and he called it 'boring art'."

"Just buy him anything," I sighed. I had never realized before, but Itachi talked too much when he got comfortable. In fact he talked about one subject in particular. One person; Deidara. "Can I call Naruto again?"

"Twice in one day? No." He then whined, "I am sure he will like Sasori's gift. He always does."

"So what if he likes his gift but not yours? He's his boyfriend, and you're just a friend."

"I can buy him a new bed. He hates his old one."

"You're boring me."

"You don't like the bed idea?"

"I just think you would regret it later when you realize what would happen on that bed," I muttered to myself, and then asked loudly, "Itachi, I will assume you have a heart; do you like Deidara?"

He shifted, "I care about him."

"You obsess about him."

"..."

"I would even risk saying you lov-"

"We dated."

"..."

"For just a few weeks. He broke it off though. He said he didn't want to ruin our friendship. Then he got drunk, and ended up in Sasori's bed. He hasn't left it ever since. He says he loves him."

Right then, I remembered what I figured was that night. It was almost two years ago. I was sleeping, and suddenly Itachi got into my bed. He hugged my tightly, and cried into my neck. I didn't ask him about the reason behind his tears, and he didn't say either. Until that moment, I had never seen my brother cry.

"And you think he loves you?"

"No, I am pretty sure he _does _love him, but he's bad for him. I am afraid he might drag Deidara into his... Never mind. How about we go out?

"You're not going to take me shopping, are you?"

"You haven't been out for weeks. Plus, father won't let you leave the house on your own."

The next day, I went shopping with Itachi, and I realized something; There was no way Itachi could have been obsessed with hurting Naruto. In fact, I don't think Itachi paid much attention to Naruto in the first place. The amount of energy and devotion Itachi dedicated to Deidara was enough to keep him occupied for life. I noticed how much detail he put into buying the present, buying the perfect card, finding the best words to inscribe on it, and then doing it all over again till satisfied.

XXXXXXXX

I sat in the usual chair right next to Kakashi's seat. I was never the first to start sharing in group therapy. Most of the time, I didn't even speak except if I was directly addressed by Kakashi. Group therapy wasn't of any use to someone with schizophrenia. Still, Kakashi always insisted that it counted as social skill training.

Next to me, Gaara Sabaku glared at Kakashi. The man only spewed venomous nonsense about friendship and trust. Mostly, he just glowered at Kakashi's face throughout.

"Gaara, how about you?" Kakashi inquired about the voices in our heads.

Instead of replying, the man pulled a hair out of my head. Pulled a hair! Just like that. I was about to bite back when Kakashi held my arm signaling for me to calm down.

"Why did you do that for, Gaara? Don't you know that it might upset Sasuke-"

"Might?" I shouted.

"Sasuke," he warned me. "Gaara, why did you do it?"

"Cause he's crazy. That's why," The blond girl spoke. I never really bothered to learn her name, but I knew that without her meds she believed that she was a ninja who could get into people's minds.

"Ino, we don't use that word here." After watching her huff, he refocused his attention back onto Gaara.

"The darkness in his mane fuels the loneliness within me-"

"I told you; Crazy!" Ino added.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru spoke. "Ino just let him speak so we could get it over with."

Nara was the only one I could stand to hear. Probably because he never spoke more than a few words at a time. He was brief and to the point, unlike Gaara who had the gift of the gap. Shikamaru was a sensation, graduating college at the age of eleven. Everyone expected the world out of him, but one day he just snapped. Other therapists said it was the pressure, but Kakashi told me once that he thought Shikamaru was probably faking it. Apparently, he was too lazy, and mental illness was his easy way out.

"How about you Shikamaru? The voices-"

"The hour is up," Nara instantly walked out of the door.

"So soon?"

"Maybe next time you should come on time," I mumbled as I stood up. I could see Itachi waiting for me by the door. I walked to him.

"Ready for a night out?"

"I thought today is Deidara's birthday."

"Exactly."

"There will be drinking."

"Then don't drink."

We walked out of the building and into his car. Deidara was waiting in the front seat with his outrageous temper already in play.

"I have been waiting forever!" He shouted half laughing half truly pissed.

Itachi got in not minding the temper tantrum. "Tatchi, I look hot, yeah?"

"You do."

"Narcissist," I muttered under my breath.

"Tell the brat to shut it or I'll shut it for him!"

"Don't get upset. It's your birthday."

"I know," he mumbled. "_Anyway_, I was asking because I want to look good for Sasori's gift."

"What do you mean?" Itachi slowed the car down, peeking at the blond with a bit of concern.

Deidara turned around and glanced at me, "Can I say infront of him? He's not a virgin is he? I don't want to ruin a child's innocence, yeah."

Itachi chuckled, "I can safely say Sasuke is no longer a child."

"Whore," Deidara poked his tongue at me as he mimed the word mischievously. "Just like your brother."

"The gift," Itachi insisted.

"Yeah, a threesome. Can you believe that?"

Itachi's face went stiff. I was pretty sure he wanted to run over everyone in the street right there and then. "What do you mean-"

"Three guys doing it! It will be a blast. He actually managed to get this really hot model to-"

"I don't think you should-"

"I will be safe. Don't worry," Deidara started to dance to the music playing. "That's not even the best part."

**- To be continued - **

**Any thoughts? What will the gift be? **


	6. Chapter 5, The turn of events

Hey everyone,

This might be a bit shocking, but this is actually the last chapter of this story. I had originally planned to write more of it, but I sort of felt that readers were losing interest the last couple of chapters.

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the fiction. It's a bit fast, so I might right epilogue to balance things out.

**Chapter 5, "The turn of events"**

Itachi watched as Deidara swallowed his special birthday gift. Sasori was kissing his neck through out, and a third guy massaged his back. I glanced at Itachi who was approaching his breaking point as each second went by.

"What will you drink?" I tried to distract him. He had only had a glass of water.

"I'm driving."

"I can drive, don't worry. Just have fun."

"You can't drive while on your meds. Plus, I will probably need to be sober rescuing Deidara tonight."

"He doesn't look like he needs any rescuing," I peeked back at the blond, and Sasori was squeezing his ass as they rubbed against each other on the dance floor. With his other hand, he slipped another pill between Deidara's lips. "On another thought..."

Deidara stumbled back towards were we sat. His legs were flimsy, and his eyes were blood shot. He almost fell down over the chair, Sasori still feeling him up.

The red head looked up at me, "Why don't you join us tonight?"

Itachi glared at him, moving his body between both of us. "He has other plans."

"How about you?" He waved his fingers in the air. "The more-er th-the merrier," he chuckled.

XXXXXXXX

My brother took a deep breath, looking up at Deidara's condo door. He tapped the stirring wheel.

"I don't know what you're waiting for," I mumbled drinking my soda.

"Fine, I'll drive you home and come back."

"Don't bother. I'm not sleepy," I sighed. "I still don't get what you're waiting for? He's not going to run out calling for your name. He's probably getting pounded in every hole rig-"

"Sasuke!"

"Fine. You know what Kakashi would call you?"

"Are you about to insult me, little brother?"

"An enabler."

"Thank you."

"If he was Naruto, I would have punched some sense into him."

He looked at me criticizing, "Are you telling me you're abusive."

"I'm telling you that you're just letting him walk all over you and ruin his life, and you're not doing anything about it. You're too selfish."

"I'm selfish?"

"Yes, you don't want to confront him 'cause you're afraid he wouldn't want you in his life anymore. But you're either a good influence on him or a bad one. Guess which approving what he is doing makes you?"

"I guess I'm selfish then." He waited a few minutes before whispering, "I can't believe he's doing it."

"I can't believe you didn't think he was capable of doing it."

"He didn't use to be this way."

"..."

"..."

"He won't remember any of it tomorrow anyway. He was pretty messed up." I tapped his arm, "Hey Itachi, is that Sasori running out of the building? That's the other guy."

Itachi sat up before running out of the car and towards the building. I followed him up to Deidara's place. He had the key but the door was left open. We entered. Deidara was naked on the ground, mouth foaming, vomit running down his cheeks, and eyes all white.

"Oh my God!" I shouted at the scene. I froze.

Itachi, on the other hand, carried him down the stairs and into our car. He ordered me to go back home alone, as he laid Deidara onto the back seat. His face was white and his lips were blue. He was scared shitless, but he acted as if he knew just what to do.

I didn't obey. I tagged along as he rushed Deidara to the ER. We spend all night in the waiting room. The police showed up to question both of us, and at one point Itachi was forced to call father.

I will spare you the details of the next three weeks. Deidara had survived the overdose, and finally broke it off with the bastard who left him to die. Itachi had begged father to let Deidara stay in our house after the detox. Father refused, and insisted that Itachi must cut all ties with 'the bad influence'.

Father had said it was either "forgetting about that loser" or "getting out of his house."

I could see it in Itachi's eyes. He wanted to leave... but I was the one holding him back. He opened his mouth to shout at father when his eyes landed on me.

"I'll be fine," I mimed.

His clenched hands dropped to his side. "He's getting better, he just needs a little help," he said to father.

"Itachi! I don't want you near him again! Do you know how much I had to pay to keep your name out of the newspaper! You're not ruining our family name."

He looked at me again, and nodded. He lowered his head, and marched to his room. I followed.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to stay because of me," I talked to his back.

He turned around, "I gave you my word."

"Don't act like a freakin martyr! I don't need you. He does. You love him don't you."

"I thought you said he didn't deserve it."

"..."

He smiled painfully, "I don't love him more than I love you, and if I leave now father will go back to locking you and-"

"I'll handle it."

"You don't have to torment yourself about the choices I make. I am making the one I can live with. Deidara will do much better in a half way house anyway. You were right, I wasn't of any help to him."

"Itachi-"

"Naruto is getting better and so are you. Don't distract yourself with my problems. Let me call him for you."

He pulled his mobile out of his pocket before pausing. "Sasuke... Do you still hear the voice?"

"Sometimes."

"What does it say?"

"I try not to pay attention."

He nodded, "I'm proud of you."

"Hn."

He started dialing the number. "You let go of Naruto so you could allow both of you to get better. And now, you might get to be with him once again."

"You got it wrong, Naruto was the one who let go... I chased after him to another continent."

He pressed the phone against my ear.

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked. "They're saying I can stop taking my meds! Well, I'll have to go for mandatory therapy three times a week, but still!"

"Congrats," I smiled.

"I'm already losing the weight. I'll look so hot next time we meet."

I chuckled again, "I can't wait."

He chuckled as well mischievously, "I'll send you a photo. Hehehe, don't let Itachi see it."

"A naughty photo? Should I lock my door?" I walked away from Itachi.

"It's _very _naughty. I'll send it right now. Ready?"

"Can't wait." I removed the phone away from my ear to open the message.

It was just a photo of Naruto standing next to a sign. He had all his clothes on. I furrowed my brows not understanding the purpose of the photo.

"Naruto? You have your-" I paused, and looked again at the photo. "You're back!" I shouted. It was the Konoha airport sign! He was back!

"Hehe, naughty, right?"

"You're back!"

"I'm back," he laughed at my shocked voice. "But lower your voice, or your father will know you're talking to me."

"You're back," I whispered into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you so much."

"Haha."

"So much. You're..."

"Back."

"I thought I'll never get to see you again," I whined into the phone lowering my voice, feeling tears draw closer.

"I told you, we're meant for each other."

"I want to see you now," I stated. "Right now!"

"I can't come over. You're father wouldn't allow it."

"And I can't ask Itachi to go with me now. He's pretty shaken up."

"It got worse?"

"Yeah, father has issued another ultimatum. He can't stay in our house and keep seeing Deidara."

"I hate your dad."

"Who doesn't," I pursed my lips. "I want to see you now. Wait."

I walked towards Itachi's room. He was just opening his lap top.

"Naruto's back. Did you know?"

He smiled, "Do you want to go see him?"

"Can you take me?"

"That's what I am here for," he smiled. "But you'll have to tell Kakashi about it."

"Yeah, sure." My hands were almost shaking from the excitement.

XXXXXXX

Naruto wrapped his feet around me, and I hugged him hard enough to almost fuse our bodies together for ever. He kissed my cheek and I kissed his hand. Then he gave me what seemed like a million soft pecks over my lips. Soft, sweet, and quick.

I lowered him on the bed, and we started frenching. I couldn't get hard, a side effect of the meds, but I enjoyed the closeness and the feel of his missed lips against mine. Naruto traced kisses along my jaw and then down my neck. Then he started biting and sucking on the skin.

"Ehm Ehm," Itachi coughed standing by our door. "No visible marks please."

I got up, panting and trying to catch my breath. "Why don't you go see Deidara?"

"You can just ask if you want some alone time."

Naruto wrapped his arms around my neck, and pulled me over him again. I chuckled, kissing his nose.

"We want some alone time," Naruto stated too occupied with unbuttoning my pants. Pouting when he couldn't feel a hard on.

"The meds," I mumbled a little ashamed to have disappointed him. But he seemed to recover quickly. He started to rub his hips against mine.

"See if he loves you," I turned around once I heard Itachi leaving. "So you would know if you're really making the best choice."

"He doesn't," He whispered. "Not the way I want him too."

"Then you made the best choice."

"Stop talking and kiss me!" Naruto pulled my head closer to him and rammed our lips together. "I need you now."

Itachi decided to move on that day. He met someone new the next week, but he walked out in the middle of the first date because the restaurant reminded him too much of Deidara. He couldn't visit him in rehab though, regardless of his efforts to bribe the attendant. In fact, he tried to convince the attendant so many times, he ended up falling in love with him.

Father got engaged to his assistant. She is controlling, overzealous, and loud. It is almost as enjoyable as a sitcom just watching their interactions and how angry she makes him. Indeed, she forced him into a going on a hiking trip. You should have seen his face when she showed him the hiking boots she bought for him.

Naruto found his father, or should I say his father found him. Apparently, he hadn't known that he had a child until his sister, who was a friend of Naruto's mother, came clean a year ago after being diagnosed with acute leukemia. If you see them together, you could never guess they had just met.

On another note, he enrolled back into school to get his diploma. He plans to become a social worker. "The best social worker in the system, believe it!"

You probably don't care, but Kakashi is still late for every session. But, I have noticed he smiles more recently.

When it comes to me... I am better than ever. I still go to therapy every week and hear the voice as well, but I cuss back at it. I am not letting it ruin a good thing. Today, I plan to propose to Naruto. Gay marriage hasn't been legalized in Konoha yet, but I'm not letting that fact stop me. I'm going to make it legal, believe it.

**The End**


End file.
